The invention relates to a toilet seat with intake openings for the suction extraction of air from a toilet bowl, comprising a cavity in the seat, the cavity being connected to the intake openings, and also comprising a suction device and filter means, the seat having a fastening region and a front region. The invention also relates to a toilet equipped with such a seat.